Plane Service
by Cosmic Rainbow
Summary: Natsu's a plane steward for Trinity Airlines, one of Japan's best airline companies, and he meets the best passenger he has served for the 3 years he worked there. [NaLu.] [AU.] [Two-shot.]
1. Chapter 1

_**Plane Service**_

**_Natsu is a plane steward for Trinity Airlines, one of Japan's best airline companies, and he meets the best passenger he has served for the 3 years he has worked there._  
**

**This is just a lil' one shot to my mind working again. And I couldn't think of a better title. I apologize for my title-thinking skills that now suck. 'Trinity Airlines'... better than no name. Heck, a nameless airline company? That would be... bleh.  
**

_Ages:  
Lucy: 20  
Natsu: 21  
Gray: 21  
Juvia (mentioned): 20_

* * *

Natsu yawned as he pushed the trolley forward, the back wheels stopping by the passenger seat. "Coke, tea, coffee?" he asked, his eyes starting to droop because of tiredness. "Apple juice?" he then quickly added.

The sat passenger gave him a glance through her glasses, causing Natsu himself to widen his eyes. He heard her hum a few tunes, but opened her mouth to speak. "I'll take coffee, please."

For 20 seconds, he was unable to reply and do his actions. Snapping out of his daydream, he cleared his throat awkwardly and fulfilled her request. "Here's your coffee, ma'am," he mumbled quietly, even though she was still able to hear him.

Smiling, her hand shot forward, her skin touching his skin before he even placed the cup properly down.

"Thanks," she thanked, smiling a genuine smile. She slowly took her navy blue reading glasses off, revealing her literally beautiful brown eyes.

He couldn't move from his spot. Her eyes were literally making his heart beat faster and harder, so it was harder for him to move his eyes away.

Of course, he knew other girls were pretty beautiful, but heck, the girl, woman even, was drop-dead fucking enchanting!

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, the male flinched and broke eye contact with the unknown woman, his upper body moving back, as he cleared his throat once more and moved forward to serve the next passenger.

* * *

Natsu high-fived with Gray once they finished another day at work as stewards. They were good stewards, and they were both single, though Natsu was now having heavy feelings for the woman he didn't even know the name of.

As if on cue, the blonde-haired girl walked past, and Natsu was once again frozen, but only until she disappeared out of his sight. He sprinted forward, careful not to run into the wall in front, and yelled. "Yo, blondie!"

The said woman stopped in her tracks and turned around, easily recognizing the voice from earlier. Now having a better look at him, she noticed how handsome he actually was, even without his jacket. She smiled warmly, turning around walking toward him.

"Hey, she greeted.

He blushed slightly, and nodded.

"Thanks for the coffee on the flight," she thanked again.

He laughed and grinned bashfully, stuffing his hands into his pockets, his character totally different from this morning when he was all tired, according to Gray.

"No problem. My upcoming flights will be to Taiwan, London and New York, so you could buy tickets for those 3 trips and we could, y'know, spend time together," he smirked as he leaned forward, his face closing the distance between their faces, but still leaving a small gap.

The woman gasped slightly, her somewhat wet lips parting, as a scarlet blush crept onto her cheeks. "I-I..." she trailed off, unable to say anything, and before she could even start closing her mouth, Natsu's lips came crashing against hers.

His lips were absolutely scorching, as if fire was burning below the skin, inside his body, in his veins - in his blood.

She stumbled back, slightly, and nearly lost balance, but she quickly felt a hand on her lower back and the back of her neck, before noticing that Natsu had deepened the kiss even more, with the angle that they were at.

Finally parting, to breath for air, they smiled at each other, though their foreheads still touched. "Maybe I should go to your upcoming trips. Make sure you prepare me some coffee, as well. Cappuccino would be nice, with a bit of latte art, a flame would be nice, too."

Gray coughed, and that drew the other two's attention to him, causing him to mumble a short sorry.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Natsu announced, looking at the blonde (which he _still_ didn't know the name of). "Gray's literally no good with latte art, so he makes the actual coffee drink, but not the latte art. He gives the drink to Juvia, I think that's her name, and she does the latte art."

The female gasped. "Eh? Juvia? Juvia works here?"

Gray raised a brow. "You mean you know her?" She nodded. "But how - ?"

"Also!" Natsu then interrupted him. "What's your name? 'Cause I forgot to ask."

Sighing, the blonde smiled. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. How about you?"

He pointed at himself, a grin spreading across his face. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He kissed her cheek. "And you are the best passenger I have ever met and served in the 3 years I have worked here, at Trinity Airlines as a steward."

* * *

**I hope this wasn't... too rushed, y'know. I gotta work on _Dragon Quest_, since I still need the fourth chapter up. It'll be up a bit after this, though, then again, no promises!**


	2. Extra

**The (not really) long-awaited extra! This was a bit random so, yeah, don't read this if you don't want to. This is, like, 2 years into the future of the main story, so not that big of a time difference.**

* * *

Lucy squealed, her arms circling around the waist of her fiancé.

"Thank you sooooooo much! I love you!" she squealed once more, excitement bouncing in her eyes.

The man laughed, his lips curling into a grin, less immature then a number of years ago.

"Really?" he asked, softly, this time literally wanting an honest answer.

The woman gave him an angry 'do-I-need-to-say-it-again?' look, causing him to gulp and look away, laughing nervously to himself.

The female (once passenger now) stewardess giggled and unwrapped her arms from his waist, digging her hand into her left pocket to bring out her pink-cased SAMSUNG Galaxy SIII to answer a call from Juvia.

"Hello, Juvia?"

"_Hello, Lucy-san. Uhm, Gray-sama would like to talk to Natsu-san, so could you please hand your phone to him?_"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

She peeled her phone away from her ear and held it in front of Natsu.

He gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Don't you 'what?' me. Gray wants to talk to you via Juvia's phone."

He opened his mouth, he took her phone and pressed his ear against it. "Hello, Gray-san?" he asked, being all nice and friendly.

"_What the fuck, man?_" Gray's annoyed voice sounded.

"Shut up, I'm trying to greet you," he argued back.

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, I need to talk to you 'bout something._"

"Go on."

[ FOUR MONTHS ON... ]

"... these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace," the priest was saying.

No one put their hand up. The priest continued.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

"Natsu, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Natsu nodded. "I will."

The priest turned to the blonde woman.

"Lucy, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

She nodded. "I will."

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" the priest continued, once again.

The two gave their troth to each other.

"I, Natsu, take thee Lucy to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

The priest said bits that Lucy had to say after him.

"I, Lucy, take thee Natsu to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Natsu coughed, causing everyone to look at him.

"Can we, y'know, skip to the end?"

"With this Ring I thee wed: In - "

"No, I meant the very end," he interrupted.

"O God, who hast so consecrated the state - "

The pink-haired man, again, interrupted the priest.

"Skip to the end, I mean it."

Everyone watched the priest sigh and flip through a few pages, before landing on one.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Cheering, everyone stood up and applauded, some even yelling 'Congratulations!' from the crowd, whilst others whooped and whistled.

The priest smiled. "You may kiss the bride, Mr. Dragneel."

The said man grinned and turned to his new wife, before leaning his head down and capturing her lips in a passion-filled kiss.

* * *

**Natsu just doesn't like the priests droning on and on and on and on about God and Jesus and prayers and all, that's why he interrupted him 3 times and told him to go to the very end.**


End file.
